2004 Fargo Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2004 Fargo Film Festival was held March 3 through 6 at the Fargo Theatre. Awards and Award Winners ::Winner of Best Animation/Experimental: Point of View ::Winner of Best Documentary Feature: Stage, Screen and Reserve ::Winner of Best Documentary Short: If the Weather Permits ::Winner of Best Narrative Feature: Myron's Movie ::Winner of Best Narrative Short: Agora ::Winner of Native American Voices: Looks into the Night ::Winner of Best Student Film: Where Is There Room? ::Recipient of the Bill Snyder Award: Stage, Screen and Reserve: The Life and Times of Gordon Tootoosis ::Recipient of the Ruth Landfield Award: Jumping for Joy ::Recipient of the Ted M. Larson Award: Rob Nilsson Festival Programming Wednesday, March 3 Afternoon Session * Artsy Fartsy directed by Anthony Bergman ::Narrative Short, 15 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota. Honorable Mention. *Shadows Still Echo directed by Jay Discher ::Student, 6 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota *Father Jack's Mission: Parish for the Poor directed by Mel Stone and Robin Huebner ::Documentary Short, 25 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota. *Four Sisters for Peace directed by Mike Hazard ::Documentary Short, 27 minutes, St. Paul, Minnesota. Honorable Mention. *Home directed by Narendra Ghimire ::Student, 7 minutes, Moorhead, Minnesota. *Agora directed by Chris Newberry ::Narrative Short, 8 minutes, Minneapolis, Minnesota. Winner Best Narrative Short. *Building a Dream: The Moorhead Stave Church directed by Deb Wallwork. ::Documentary Short, 29 minutes, St. Paul, Minnesota. *Manidoo Nibaa directed by Elizabeth Day ::Narrative Short, 5 minutes, St. Paul, Minnesota. *Permanent Neutral directed by Leif Olson ::Student, 13 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota. *After-School Special directed by Aaron Baker ::Student, 15 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota. Pre-Party PD's on First Evening Session * The Restorers directed by Adam White ::Documentary Feature, 60 minutes, Bedford, Ohio. Honorable Mention. *Stage, Screen and Reserve: The Life and Times of Gordon Tootoosis directed by Fang Fang Gao ::Documentary Feature, 45 minutes, Saskatoon, SK, Canada. Winner Bill Snyder Award for Best Documentary Feature. Post-Party The Spirit Room Thursday, March 4 Morning Session * Overpass directed by Alan Price ::Animation, 7 minutes, Ellicott City, Maryland. A boy is isolated in a desert filled with highway overpasses. He takes a ride in Buckminster Fuller's Dymaxion Car and enters a city where he learns that he can control his environment, if only to rearrange it. * Jimmy Rocket Knocks Your Socks Off directed by Tanya Jo Miller ::Animation, Los Angeles, California * The Minneapolis Wrestling Club directed by John Lightfoot ::Documenatry Short, 17 minutes, Berkley, California. * Point of View directed by Il-Hyang Jang ::Animation, Woodside, New York. Winner Best Animated. * Keeping Balance directed by Scott Clark ::Animation, 6 minutes, Pender Island, BC, Canada. * Finding Our Talk directed by Paul Richard ::Native American Voices, 25 minutes, Montreal, QB, Canada. *If the Weather Permits (2003) directed by Elisapie Isaac ::Documentary Short, 28 minutes, New York, New York. Winner Best Documentary Short. Luncheon A New Era for Documentary Filmmaking Moderated by Matt Olien, speakers included Adam White and Mel Stone Afternoon Session * Navajo Dream 3 directed by James Polk ::Native American Voices, 5 minutes, Simi Valley, California * Don't Call Me Tonto directed by Alan Smithee ::Native American Voices, 83 minutes, Gibsons, BC, Canada. * Totem: The Return of the G'psgolox Pole (2003) directed by Gil Cardinal ::Documentary Feature, 70 minutes, New York, New York. * Elizabeth Peratrovich: Birth of Civil Rights ::Native American Voices, 3 minutes, Anchorage, Alaska. * Looks into the Night directed by Lorraine Norrgard ::Native American Voices, 28 minutes, Cloquet, Minnesota. Winner Best Native American Voices. Pre Party Juano's Evening Session * Stories from the Seventh Fire directed by Gregory Coyes ::Native American Voices, 24 minutes, Edmonton, AB, Canada. Honorable Mention. * Jumping for Joy directed by Timothy Nelson ::Invited Feature. Murray, Utah. * Attitude directed by Rob Nilsson ::Narrative Feature. San Francisco, California. Friday, March 5 Morning Session * Father Jack's Mission: Parish for the Poor (second screening) * Building a Dream: The Moorhead Stave Church (second screening) * Manidoo Nibaa (second screening) * Spirit of the Game directed by Annie Frazier Henry ::Native American Voices, 48 minutes, Gibsons, BC, Canada. Luncheon Perspectives No Longer: Women in Film, Deb Wallwork, Maggie Soboil, Kate Lehmann Afternoon Session * The Lazy Assassin directed by Jennifer Goyette ::Narrative short, 10 minutes, Los Angeles, California. * Maree (Tides) directed by James Pellerito ::Narrative Short, 15 minutes, New York, New York. * Where Is There Room? directed by Byron Karabatsos, Sonali Gulati & Antonio Paez ::Student, 8 minutes, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Winner Best Student Film * True Whispers: The Story of the Navajo Code Talkers directed by Valerie Red-horse ::Documentary Feature, 57 minutes, Tarzana, California. * Keeping Balance directed by Scott Clark ::Animation, 6 minutes, Pender Island, BC, Canada. * Dancing on the Moon directed by Rodrick Pocowatchit ::Native American Voices, 90 minutes, Wichita, Kansas. Pre-Party Hjemkomst Center Evening Session * Kitchen Stories directed by Ben Hamer ::Narrative Feature, 92 minutes, invited selection. * Saskatchewan Part 2: That's My Wonderful Town directed by Brian Stockton ::Documentary Short, 13 minutes, Toronto, ON, Canada. * Detective Fiction directed by Patrick Coyle ::Narrative Feature, 102 minutes, Minneapolis, Minnesota. Invited Film. Post-Party at Northern Lights Venue * Late Night Movie: The Fog of War Saturday, March 6 Morning Session * Spiritual Blessing by Ambrose Littleghost * Indian Time 3: 500 Years of Feelings directed by Don Marks ::Native American Voices, 48 minutes, Winnipeg, MB, Canada * Stories from the Seventh Fire directed by Greg Coyes ::Native American Voices, 24 minutes, Edmonton, AB, Canada. Best Native American Voices. * Looks into the Night directed by Lorraine Norrgard ::Native American Voices, 28 minutes, Cloquet, Minnesota. Best Native American Voices. Luncheon The Politics of Film Production and Distribution with Troy Parkinson, Craig Rice, Leslie Field, Peter Phillips, and Bill Marcil Jr.. Afternoon Session * The Bathroom Agreement directed by Jenny Andrews ::Student, 17 minutes, Los Angeles, California. * The Custodial Code directed by Andrew Zilch ::Narrative Short, 15 minutes, Studio City, California. * Freeline directed by Keum Taek Jung ::Student, 4 minutes, Rochester, New York * Home (second screening) * Four Sisters for Peace (second screening) * After-School Special (second screening) * The Littlest Cowboy directed by Todd Sepp and Matthew Van Hoesen ::Student, 19 minutes, Tucson, Arizona. * Shadows Still Echo (second screening) * The Lazy Assassin (second screening) * Saving Worms directed by Chris Prouty ::Student, 13 minutes, Los Angeles, California * Permanent Neutral (second screening) * This Is Our Slaughterhouse directed by Matthew Broerman ::Student, 23 minutes, Cincinnati, Ohio. * Food Chain directed by Hyunjoung Kim ::Student, 2 minutes, Elmhurst, New York * Artsy Fartsy (second screening) Pre-Party Stokers at Hotel Donaldson Evening Session * Where Is There Room? (second screening) * If the Weather Permits (second screening) * Point of View (second screening) * Agora (second screening) * Myron's Movie (second screening) Post-Party Northern Lights Venue External Links * 2004 Fargo Film Festival Winners at the Internet Movie Database